Mal's Dream, Was it real?
by MalandNataraFanfics
Summary: Yes there are some other Characters but Primarily they are those 2 characters. Also STILL ADDING CHAPTERS! :) Sorry for Chap 3 being short!
1. The Fate for 3

Mal's Dream, Was it Real?

Chapter 1

(POV: MAL)

I had the most amazing dream last night, but I was questioning myself on it. Natara and I were on the beach, it was a beautiful night, the moon sparkled in her hair. Sadly I knew this image would always pop up when I saw her. But continuing on, I told her that I really loved her, with all my heart, and that she would and could love, and be loved. I know after what happened with that douche they call an Fbi agent Shawn, she felt this way, but my feelings for her beg to differ. After I had told her this she smiled, but ran off, I was confused, I ran after her but she wasn't there. Then Kai randomly pops out of nowhere and says "I heard she's under cover with Dashing DA over there." He was raising his eyebrows, in a way I know, that son of a… Oscar is gonna get it now! Kai fades out of view. Then I am saddened when my best friend Ken pops up, it has been so long after his death I can't stand to see him. I start breaking down mentally crying hysterically, why? Why now when I'm having a good dream? Then he goes down into the sand that's him going to hell as I expected. Then Natara comes running on the beach with a bathing suit on. I see douche and DA running next to her. Damn! I never knew Shawn had a 6-pack. I knew what was happening, my fate was coming it was a war over Nat that was going to begin.


	2. The War Ends

Chapter 2

(POV:NAT)

I can remember the night perfectly. Sure I was "under cover" as Kai calls it with 2 guys, but hey they were cute! Ugh Nat what are you saying? You love Mal, you know what he said before was true and you know it is. But I saw Mal going for his holster. "NO!" out of nowhere he fires right into Oscar's head. I saw the red mist spraying from his head. I turned away as fast as I could. I heard Shawn and Mal fighting. I ran to Oscar's body and pushed it into the tide since it was easy, so lifeless, I'm sorry it had to end like that Oscar. I step in the middle being the strong independent woman who I was, and told them to stop. No use they can both be such jackasses. I went out into the tide to see who would follow me. Of course the first one there is Mal. The one I truly love unlike Shawn. I'm surprised Shawn isn't here. That's when I realize, when I was swimming underwater to get to here maybe he killed him? "Mal?" "yes...?" "Where's Shawn?" "Ah Hell..." "Please don't tell me you put ANOTHER bullet through somebody else skull." "No some russian hooker showed up and he ran off with her" "ok..." I still wasn't believing but I trusted him. He put his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him, just then a bullet rang out. Mal screamed in pain, I was in panic mode, I always have a gun on me. "FBI FREEZE!" "i'm afraid we work in the same department" Shawn, son of a... I shot him square in the chest. Oh god, i'm now a criminal, since it wasn't fired in self defense! I rushed over to Mal's side, "are you ok?" "Call an ambulance" I took his phone and called the ambulance and the cops. This war might've been quick but in my eyes it will always be painful.


	3. What was Death Like? (Sorry very short)

Chapter 3

POV Shawn and DA when they were dying

DA: Its like time froze, the bullet was right in front of me, then it hit me. I saw as Natara ran over as red mist sprayed on my suit. Sadly didn't she know I was dead. But I was I was too powerless to fight back. The cold current took in my body, the darkness consumed me as my last breath was "Marry..me?" Supposed cause of death: _Shot to the head making me brain dead officially stopping the functions of my body._ Actual cause of death: **Drowning.**

Shawn: I knew this day would come, when Nat **actually **going to shoot me. So I decided to suck it up and deal with it. I shot Mal in the back hearing a scream."FBI FREEZE!" she yelled, "I'm afraid we same work in the same department." But then I never heard a reply. I was shot straight in the chest into my heart my heart stopped. I was dead. Cause of Death: **Shot to the Heart. **


	4. Is There A Future For Mal and Nat?

Chapter 4: Will There be a Future for Mal & Nat?

(POV: MAL)

Ok that was one hell of a dream. I decided to call up Natara to tell her about it. After I told her, I was shocked of the answer I got back "Mal that wasn't a dream, it happened." I dropped my phone on floor and it hit it with a hard clank. Marble flooring (yes I got it redone!) wasn't going to kill my phone but it would put it close to death for my phone. I picked it up and said with a confused reply "What do you mean it happened? Two men are dead?!" "Yes Mal." "Natara how about we meet at your hotel room?" "Sure Mal." I got keys and sped off for the hotel.

(POV: NAT)

I heard a rasping knock at my door. I looked in the peephole on my door seeing it was Mal. I opened the door to see Mal looking looking very nice. "Hey Mal" "Hey Nat" "can I come in?" "Yes of course" Mal walked in my door and lounged right on my bed. "Trying to get comfy here?" "Yeah" I went to sit down next to him, and found myself lounging myself. "So what did you want to talk about?" "Something serious Nat" "Ok what is it?" "I think there can be an us, and I wanted to know your perspective." "I guess an I think there could be us." "So you wouldn't mind this?" Mal takes my hair and puts it out of my face, and puts his hand on my face. He brings me into a passionate kiss, I feel his heartbeat while my hand is on his chest. It felt so right, yet so wrong. But I knew I loved this man.


End file.
